


《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》[4]

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》[4]

从亲友视角看超模与CEO的跨圈恋，多的是你不知道的事

为了更深的探访宁泽涛与麦克沃伊的关系起始，小编专程飞往澳大利亚，对艾米丽.西博姆进行采访，这位澳洲著名马术运动员不仅是麦克沃伊的多年好友，也是澳洲超模米切尔.拉金的未婚妻，三人是自年少时便有的交情。在与宁泽涛有所交集之前，麦克沃伊但凡出现在秀场，必然是看拉金的走秀；也曾在采访中表示一边学习一边创立公司并非易事，好友给予了他很多的支持和鼓励。这里所说的好友，便是拉金和西博姆。  
西博姆表示支持麦克沃伊的选择，并暗示对麦克沃伊而言宁泽涛是合适的结婚对象  
同样在米兰观看了时装周的西博姆因为职业原因很快返回澳大利亚，拉金留在米兰进行新一季男装的硬照拍摄。  
Q 是否知道这次好友与中国超模的绯闻？  
西博姆的回答很干脆，“当然知道，澳大利亚一直有很多这方面的报道，”她笑了笑，说道，“这应该是Cam第一次传出这么大的绯闻。”说完她又停顿了一下，“我觉得用‘绯闻’来形容他们并不合适，他们认识应该有……”她想了想，“三年多了吧。”  
Q 所以他们其实已经处于恋爱关系之中了？  
“是的，我不明白为什么大家的反应这么大，谈恋爱难道不是一件普通的事吗？”  
Q 他们的关系稳定吗？  
“在我看来挺稳定的，你知道当你的男朋友是模特的时候，见面时间就变得很难定了，而且不像我和Mitch，Ning是中国人，这意味着他和Cam见面的时间更少。”西博姆脸上有很浅的对好友恋爱的担忧，但很快她就笑起来，“但我想他们解决了这个问题，至少我从未见过他们为此争吵。”  
Q 你对宁泽涛的印象如何呢？  
“我最早是通过Mitch知道有这样一位中国模特，说起来，我认识Ning的时间比Cam还要早呢，sorry Cam。”玩笑之后她正色道，“在我看来，他是个很优秀的人，我们交流的次数不多，但他给我的印象很好。”  
Q 在他们恋爱之后你有给过麦克沃伊有关男友是模特所需要知道的建议吗？  
“当然，”西博姆很肯定的回答道，“在他们刚在一起的时候，Ning去伦敦进行自己的工作，那段时间Cam非常低落，我在那时候给了他一些建议。”她摊了摊手，“他自己不是不知道，只是对于刚确定关系的恋人来说分别是很痛苦的事。”  
Q 你们针对男友的职业谈论了些什么呢？  
“Well，其实只是一些很普通的事，我告诉Cam既然选择了他，那就要支持他的事业，模特是一个竞争很大的行业，在达到顶尖之后要站稳脚跟也不是容易的事之类的。他也问我在Mitch不在的时候怎么缓解情绪，我告诉他专心自己的工作，然后抓紧一切机会和对方联系。那个时候Ning还不像现在这样知名，不希望传出绯闻造成负面影响，所以他们非常低调。”  
Q 你知道他们是怎么认识的吗？  
“这个我不是很清楚，Mitch知道得更多。等我知道的时候他们已经……”西博姆作出两个小人逐渐走到一起的手势。  
Q 作为旁观的好友，你看好他们的未来吗？  
“当然，我觉得他们很般配，Cam经常会说起他和Ning在家里的小事和细节，他们的生活非常合拍。而且他们非常互补，Cam完全不会做饭，而Ning的厨艺很好，之前去他们家吃饭的时候Cam对此非常自豪。现在澳大利亚同性情侣也可以结婚了，所以……”她在这里停住，“当然这要看他们自己，就我个人而言，还是很期待的。”  
Q 和拉金先生的婚期订下了吗？  
在听到这个问题时这位马术运动员露出了些许羞涩的神情，拨弄着手指上的订婚戒指，“现在还没有，确定之后会第一时间告诉大家的。”  
给各位划下重点：  
认识三年多  
同居  
恋爱关系稳定  
在这里也预祝西博姆小姐新一年的比赛顺利，和拉金先生早日迈进婚姻的殿堂。

余贺新回忆宁泽涛恋爱路，被麦克沃伊以私人名义请去澳大利亚  
第二位亲友大家应该更熟悉一些，被称为“宁泽涛之后中国最有潜力的男模”——余贺新。  
提到余贺新大家第一反应应该是他被津津乐道的恋爱故事，从这个角度来看，出道不久后便确定关系的余贺新的确比宁泽涛“省心”很多。  
题外话，他的男朋友是麦克沃伊最为欣赏的时装设计师之一。  
Q 从现在看宁泽涛与麦克沃伊在亲近的朋友面前并不刻意隐瞒关系，那你从时候知道他们在一起的？  
“15年的时候吧，是我第一次在巴黎时装周上走秀，涛哥也在，那次的品牌方邀请了麦克沃伊，他们就这么认识了。后来涛哥去了几次澳大利亚，每天打电话的时间也多了，再后来么，恋爱中的人藏是藏不住的。”谈到这个话题时比宁泽涛先确定恋爱关系的余贺新有几分小得意，“那个时候我还给了涛哥不少建议呢！”  
Q 吃狗粮的次数多吗？  
余贺新笑了笑，食指挠挠脸，“也还好吧，刚开始涛哥很低调的，后来被我看出来了，那时候他们还没确定恋爱关系，反正有一阵涛哥还挺纠结的，后来在一起了就喜欢秀恩爱了，看到有关麦克沃伊的报道都会拿到我眼前炫耀一下。”说着这位年轻模特又补充了一句，“阿克也不差啊，每年都给很多大牌设计新款。”  
Q 你知道是谁先追的谁吗？  
“应该是麦克沃伊先追的涛哥吧，当时在后台正好看到他一直在往涛哥那边看，后来又以私人名义邀请涛哥去澳大利亚。”说完他摆摆手，“不过我也不是很清楚，最好还是去问本人吧。”  
由于不是专访，所以小编的采访时间并不多，从余贺新的回答中可以得知，两人第一次说上话应该是在15年的巴黎时装周上，后来麦克沃伊数次邀请了宁泽涛前往澳大利亚做客，这期间发生了什么最终促成两人确定恋爱关系，想必每个人都有自己的猜想，希望我们以后可以揭晓答案。  
宁泽涛在曾经数次在采访中表示最喜欢的城市就是巴黎，如今看来这个浪漫的城市的确给他带来了一段浪漫的爱情。

拉金做媒，科技大佬面对超模“情窦初开”  
第三位亲友是米切尔.拉金，这位澳洲超模曾在宁泽涛与麦克沃伊的照片引起轰动后接受采访时希望大家给予好友和同事一定的个人空间和隐私。现在两人的关系只差自己公开这一步，拉金也十分坦然地说起了他们的初遇并且十分自豪的表示自己算得上是半个“媒人”。  
“当时Cam来后场找我聊天，其实他对时装周兴趣不大，要我说的话，他可能更愿意呆在公司总部的实验室里。那是他第一次来后场，我还挺惊喜的，但是他来了之后我发现是我想多了。”说着拉金推了推眼镜，笑得露出一口大白牙，有些遗憾地摇头，“我没有让Cam走到后场来的魅力，他一直在向我旁敲侧击打听有关Ning的事情，我和Ning的位置离得有些远，Cam就一直伸着脖子张望想要多看他几眼。”  
Q 所以麦克沃伊是一见钟情？  
“我猜是的，那次秀Ning走的开场，我猜对Cam的视觉冲击很大。”  
Q 你是怎么“做媒”的呢？  
拉金笑起来，显然这是段不错的回忆，“其实我也没做什么，我只是把Cam带到了Ning面前，他还很不情愿呢，不过后来还是好好感谢了我；然后向Ning介绍，这是我的好朋友，来自澳大利亚的麦克沃伊，你用的手机里有一个核心芯片就是他的公司研发制造的。”  
“之后他们聊了几句，就是普通的互夸。”拉金的手指在空中比划了几下，“Ning当时还挺惊喜的样子，这还是挺难得的，我们合作过不少次，很少见到他在第一次见面的人面前展露除了礼貌平静之外的情绪。”  
“分开之前Ning和Cam握了手，对他笑着说很高兴认识你，希望以后能和你多交流。转过身之后我发现我那没出息的朋友居然脸红了，然后他花了十分钟给我讲Ning的眼神笑容多么温柔，脸庞是多么的好看。”  
“我们认识多年了他从没这么夸过我！”

通过对三位亲友的采访我们可以知道，宁泽涛与麦克沃伊的感情也并非一朝一夕建立，巴黎秀场之后两人是否还有交流，在澳大利亚又发生了什么，感情遇到过哪些危机，是否有进一步升级关系的打算，都是令人好奇的问题，我们也会持续进行挖掘报道。  
而更令人好奇的是，如今亲友们都已经开口承认两人恋爱关系稳定，不知道他们何时亲自作出回应。

《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》独家稿件，请勿随意转载。


End file.
